Bella's Confession
by I. W. Cullen
Summary: After Bella's Change when she lies and pretends to have no memory of the change, well it has been a year and she confesses to everyone. Oneshot just for fun! Read and review? Pretty please?


Bella's Confession

A/N: Remember after Bella's change when she lied, and pretended that she had no memory of the change? Well it has been a year now......

My one year anniversary, of being changed. Alice of course threw a little celebration. Well, I felt like I still had a cloud hanging over my head. I never got around to updating Carlisle. He has been so kind to me since the first time I met him at the hospital after Edward saved me, and I lied to him. I suppose it was a white lie, I did not want to send Edward into a depressing guilt trip over causing me so much pain, so I lied. But I have had a lot of time to think about this, especially the way my mind now works. This has been eating away at me nagging at my subconscious. So since it has been a year, I have decided that confession is good for the soul!

We were gathered around the huge table in the backyard laughing and sharing stories, most of the wolf pack and their mates were here. A few are out patrolling the reservation. But in this last year most of the prejudices have been broken down. Even Rosalie has stopped calling Jacob "DOG" Once Reneeseme started frowning every time she heard Rosalie snap at him, she made an effort. She pulled Jacob aside one day and after him insulting her with a blond joke, she told him that she adored Ness, (their compromise since I started breaking their things every time one of them called her NESSIE!) and she knew that Jacob and her shared an uncompromising love of her, so it was stupid to go on fighting, they should call a truce for Ness' sake. Jacob put his head down, and told her he was sorry. He should have made more of an effort. He told her about what started his hostility. He thought she cared more about my baby and did not care about Bella one bit. But that he knew that while it was a dream to have a baby in the house for Rose, it was really her helping Bella against all odds, and no matter what because Bella begged for her help, Bella came to her when she thought no one else would have her back. And she was right.

Everyone else joked for a few weeks about how Ness must have gotten a new power and was controlling Rosalie and Jacob and making them behave. But that stopped real quick when everyone saw how happy Ness was by the change.

I stood up. "Thank you Alice, another perfect party!" Alice beamed "Since I am the guest of honor I would like to make a speech." I looked at Edward sitting at my side. "Edward, are you happy that I am with you now, and forever?" He looked at me, I knew that look, no words were necessary but for our guests he spoke "Of course my love, I cannot imagine being happier!" I pressed on "Would you give anything or suffer anything to be here with me now, gladly?" He furrowed his eyebrows wondering where I was going but answered "Of course, anything..." "Good!" I replied "So did I!" he looked confused. "I have a confession to make." I looked at Carlisle then back to Edward "I lied when I awoke, I really did remember my change......" But as he was going to speak I put my finger to his beautiful full lips "When James bit me and Carlisle gave me morphine then It did nothing for the pain of the venom, and when you gave me morphine it did nothing except paralyze me. I lay there and burned, and when the morphine wore off, I was in control enough to remember why I should not cry out. That you would suffer along side me, so I forced myself to hold it in like Carlisle did 300 years earlier. You aren't mad are you?" I looked at them both sheepishly. Edward yanked my arm pulling me into his lap "Of course not, I should have known, my self sacrificing always worrying about others angel." I looked at Carlisle "Thank you for clearing that up, now it raises another question if remaining controlled during the change makes one more in control their nature? I will call Aro tomorrow, and see if he knows of any others with similar circumstances." Everyone at the table flinched at the mention of his name. Alice muttered "You can save the call, he has not..." Everyone laughed. Nice having someone who can see the future in the family!

Sitting in Edwards lap, surrounded by my family and friends I was so happy, tomorrow I am going to take Ness over to grandpa Swan's early. He asked her if she wanted to learn to fish, and she said YES! I suppose it must have skipped a generation...... But for my dad's last birthday, we got him a huge fishing boat, I suspect that Ness really wants to go for a boat ride more than the sitting and fishing, that is a story for another day, but I don't think Grandpa will mind that one bit!


End file.
